Coquette
COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 }} ---- |wheeltype = Sport |flags = GTA IV ---- GTA V |modelname = coquette |handlingname = COQUETTE |textlabelname = COQUETTE |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Coquette Classic |gensucced = }} The Invetero Coquette is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Coquette closely resembles the 1997-2004 Chevrolet Corvette C5, albeit with projector-style headlamps and slightly altered fascia. The front fascia is closely reminiscent of the facelifted 2002-2005 Honda/Acura NSX which shares the headlamp cluster design (the NSX sports a clear headlamp surround; the Coquette features a black surround), the radiator inlets, and the angular hood lines. The taillights of the car are also based on that of the C5 Corvette, although the tail lamps overlap each other. The dual exhaust exits also overlap to mimic the tail light design. Unlike the Corvette, the side vents on the Coquette do not extend the entire length of the door; however they are finished with two silver accent strakes. The car also features a rod antenna mounted on the roof for improved radio reception. The Coquette features five-split-spoke alloy rims wrapped by low-profile sport tires. The brakes are the same four very large, cross-drilled disc rotors found on the Infernus, Comet, and Turismo. The interior design is closely related to that of a Corvette with the extended leather package: the bucket sports seats feature two-tone leather upholstery in black and yellow with "Coquette" embroidery and matching leather door finishers and leather-wrapped gearstick. The car features a fully-carpeted parcel shelf with integrated speakers. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Coquette was first seen in the official trailer of Grand Theft Auto Online, and now more closely resembles the Chevrolet Corvette C7. Some Lexus LFA and Jaguar F-Type influences are visible in the rear (with taillamps slightly similar to the Benefactor Surano, another in-game vehicle). The Coquette can be purchased with or without a roof, however it is possible to remove or add a roof at a mod shop. The Coquette has the many customizable options. Current Design Gallery Second generation (GTA V)= |-| First generation (GTA IV)= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Coquette is a typical American sports car, in that it has a front-engine, rear wheel drive layout, a twin-cam Inline 4 under the hood and a 5-speed gearbox. It features a large singular engine crossbar to protect the engine bay from damage and deformation. Like its real-life counterpart, the Chevrolet Corvette, it is also fairly lightweight which lends the car its nimble and quick nature. The Coquette reaches a top speed of 91 mph, an incredibly high top speed compared to other cars in the game. It has excellent braking and handling, even at high speeds. This car oversteers with ease, as a result of the monstrous power being sent to the rear wheels. This means it requires caution when turning into a corner when racing as oversteer and other forms of powerslide will slow down the car at the corner. Despite its drifty characteristic, the Coquette is an excellent choice for racing and the oversteer is very easy to control compared to two of its main rivals, the Banshee and the Super GT. While the Coquette has a fairly solid construction and damage resistance, the front engine layout of the Coquette means it is specifically vulnerable to engine damage in high-speed front-end collisions; more so than mid-engine sports cars like the Turismo and Infernus. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Coquette's inline-4 engine makes it a powerful vehicle in its own right. It has average acceleration, but a high top speed across Sports cars. Handling is the Coquette's strong suit, being very responsive and obedient of the driver's desires (potentially a bit too much so), meaning it's a great car to weave in and out of traffic with. Understeer is only an issue on tight corners, but otherwise a minor note. Braking power is great, and it can stop on short notice with ease. Crash deformation is poor, and only a small number of collisions are required to disable the car. The car is once again powered by a double overhead camshaft inline 4, coupled to a 6 speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. This offers a large amount of powers to the rear wheels. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Coquette-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = 81.555809% |rsc_acceleration = 82.500008% |rsc_braking = 26.666668% |rsc_traction = 77.272728% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Coquette-GTA4-engine.png|Engine close-up in GTA IV. Coquette-GTA4-striped-front.jpg|A Coquette with the white-and-red paint job. Coquette-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Coquette in Stevie's Car Thefts. Coquette-GTA4-beta-rear.png|Shot of a beta GTA IV Coquette, with no decals on its rear. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Coquette-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Coquette on the Rockstar Games Social Club. CoquetteTopless-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Coquette (Topless) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. VehicleShootoutArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Artwork featuring a Coquette in GTA Online. Variants CityScape While the Coquette does not appear in GTA Chinatown Wars, there is a heavily modified version of the GTA IV first generation Coquette appearing in the game. Note that, as well as it resembling the Coquette, it also shares the base with the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition of Turismo. Cityscape-GTACW.png|The City Scape in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Coquette is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a gray body color. As a new Coquette will spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie's photograph of the car is shown to have no badge or marque on its rear, implying it was not originally added earlier in game development. *Similar to the Ruiner in Ivan The Not So Terrible and the Super GT in Union Drive, the Coquette in Payback can also come in unique metallic colors such as blue or red, in addition to the standard black. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *Can be found along the Broker - Dukes Expressway. *Appears often around Westminster, Varsity Heights, The Triangle, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, Middle Park, Easton (Algonquin), South Slopes, Firefly Projects, Rotterdam Hill, Downtown (Broker), Liberty City and Alderney City (Alderney). *Often appears when driving an Infernus *Spawns more often if driving an NRG 900, as for the other way around. *Can be obtained in the mission Payback; in a unique color; black with a gold trim. *Parked in front of the church in Suffolk, Algonquin for Stevie's Car Thefts. *Can appear in Brucie's Races. However, killing the driver and taking the car will cause the player to forfeit, and will lower Brucie's respect for Niko by 3%. *Can appear at Auto Eroticar if already driving one. *Can appear at Big Paulie's Used Cars if already driving one. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Occasionally spawn at Richards Majestic during certain missions. *Can be encountered in and around Vinewood and Vinewood Hills along with other sports cars, SUVs, and supercars. *Occasionally spawn in Del Perro Beach at the parking lot. *Occasionally spawns at the Kortz Center parking lot in Pacific Bluffs. *In the mission Fresh Meat, after the player has freed Michael, they can choose the Coquette as their escape vehicle. Grand Theft Auto Online *Available from Legendary Motorsport for $138,000. Trivia General *"Coquette" is a term meaning a chatty, flirtatious woman. *The "q" and "u" of "Coquette" are the previous letters of "r" and "v" from "Corvette." *The Coquette plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. *The Turismo in ''GTA Chinatown Wars (smart-phone version) resembles a Coquette more than the Turismo itself from GTA IV. *The Coquette may be a successor to the GTA Vice City rendition of the Banshee as the Banshee was based on a C4 Corvette and the Coquette is based on the C5 Corvette. *After the release of the Coquette Classic and Coquette BlackFin, the Coquette is the vehicle with most generations, having a total of 4. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *On rare occasions the police chatter will state it is manufactured by Declasse, indicating Declasse is based on the same real-life company Invetero is - Chevrolet. *There's a paintjob of the Coquette, white with a red line in the middle, that resembles the Corvette used by Templeton Peck, aka Faceman, in The A-Team. *Both the Italian Mafia and the Algonquin Triads use the Coquette as a gang car. *Despite the fact that the car is based on the Corvette, no variants can be found in a traditional Corvette yellow. *A glitch in Grand Theft Auto IV may cause the silver Coquette to keep spawning in front of the Suffolk Church. *Found in Midinght Club 2, another game by Rockstar, is a compact car which is named the Cocotte. This name could have been derived from the word Coquette. However, these two vehicles bear no resemblance, for the Cocotte is based on a Ford Escort RS Cosworth. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *After patch 1.13, the roadster 'topless' variant of the Coquette can be bought alongside the regular hardtop, as with all the other cars that have a roadster variant, such as the Banshee. *The Coquette is the only roadster that has the roll cage customization available. This is most likely because the player can buy a roof at Los Santos Customs, but even without the roof, the roll cage is still available. *One of the optional front bumpers adds additional rally-style lamps to the vehicle, note that these are none-functional. *The Invetero-emblem on the front of the hood lights up when the front lights are turned on. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When buying the Coquette from the in-game internet in GTA Online, it is completely random whether the player receives a hardtop or roadster variant. Those wanting a certain variant may have to buy and sell multiple Coquettes before they get the type that they want. Glitches *A glitch may occur throughout the GTA V story that prevents Coquettes from spawning. To fix this problem, replay the mission Mr. Richards, take the parked Coquette, then fail the mission. Coquettes should spawn normally afterwards. *There's an open-top version with no roof. If the player takes the roofless version to a mod shop and views the roof options, the shop will automatically give the car a stock roof, even if the did not purchase one, and this roof then cannot be removed. To prevent this, simply do not look at the roof options. **This bug has been fixed, and the roof will remain as selected (stock, roofless, or custom/carbon). See Also *Stinger and Stinger Z29 - Similar Corvette-based cars in GTA 1 and GTA 2. *Banshee A sports car based on a C4 Corvette and C1 Corvette in GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Advance respectively. *Phobos VT - A sports car based on a C3 Corvette in GTA Liberty City Stories. *CityScape - A modified variant of the Coquette in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Coquette Classic - A classic version of the Coquette also appearing in GTA V in The San Andreas Flight School Update. *Coquette BlackFin - A classic version of the Coquette based on the C1 Corvette also appering in GTA V in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2. Navigation }} de:Coquette (IV) es:Coquette fr:Coquette pl:Coquette pt:Coquette ru:Coquette sv:Coquette Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Invetero Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sports Vehicle Class